Three Bare Bears
by wd50
Summary: When I first saw the title 'We Bare Bears', I honestly thought it was a porn thing, because, well, 'bare' 'bears'. I laughed for a full three minutes when I discovered the mistake, so I thought I'd write something commemorating the misunderstanding. Panda accidentally post his video on the wrong site. Pure fluffy humor, no sexual content or romance of any kind.


**Disclaimer:** I am in no ways affiliated with We Bare Bears

* * *

"Aww, my videos never get any hits!" Panda whined, resting his head on the keyboard, inadvertently typing a series of gggggggg into the comment section of his own video, the only comment that video has. "Five! Five hits in a week, and I'm pretty sure two of them are from you and Ice."

Grizz sighed as he looked at his little bro, the oldest of the bear family didn't have the heart to tell Panda four of the five hits where from him alone. Panda looked so sad even his ears flopped forward unhappily on his head.

"Don't feel so down little bro!" He tried his best to cheer Panda up. "Maybe you're just not reaching the right audience. You know, like the people who like this stuff don't know about it. I was reading something that said on the internet, you have to find your own, uh, uh, nick."

"Niche." Ice Bear corrected, "Ice Bear is best kungfu-chef on west coast."

"You think?" Panda looked up hopefully at his brothers, "You really think a lot of people will like me if they just watch my video?

"I'm sure of it little bro," Grizz ruffled Panda's fur with a giant grin on his face, "I know you're gonna be famous one day, don't give up! I believe in you!"

"Ice Bear believes too." Ice Bear added, only his brothers could recognize the slight twitching of the lips as a genuine smile on his face.

"Cool! Then I'm gonna keep on trying." Panda nodded.

"You should post it on a bunch of websites, so more people get to see it." Grizz suggested helpfully.

"Use better name." Ice Bear added, concise as always. "Get more hits."

"Okay, okay, let's see... I got it!" Panda pondered his options, then decided as he posted his latest video: "Asian Bear Dancing. Joined by Brothers. Furry! Wild! Must See!"

"That sounds great," Grizz nodded with approval, seeing nothing wrong with the title.

"Ice Bear approves."

* * *

The next day.

Grizz woke up to a teary eyed Panda, sitting in a little ball on the carpet in the fetal position. Ice Bear was sweeping up all the used tissue paper scattered around him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Grizz approached carefully.

"Do people not like me, Grizz?" Panda looked up, sniffling and clutching to a box of tissues.

"What are you talking about? You're our Pan Pan, people love you!" Grizz objected.

"I thought nobody liked my video because nobody was watching it," Panda sniffed, "But now that people are clicking on it, I'm getting so many dislikes."

"Ice Bear will hunt down everyone who disliked." Ice Bear added, the monotone suggest he wasn't at all joking.

"Now let's not be hasty" Grizz scratched his head, "Maybe there's a problem with the website and they got the likes and dislikes mixed up."

"But there're even comments!" Still sitting on the floor, Panda pointed accusingly to the laptop sitting on his desk.

True enough, Panda got 8912 hits overnights on a relatively small website and rocketed to the front page, in exchange was 1211 dislikes against 983 likes.

Grizz tilted his head in confusion. He remembered that video, Panda had dragged Ice and himself into a hip-hop class for three weeks with only this video to show for it. Well, this video, Panda's bruises and his own pulled hamstring, he thought they were pretty good.

He scrolled down to the comment section.

X

''Click bait! Thumbs down!'

Was the first comment that popped into view, the next couple of comments meant essentially the same thing, though in less polite language.

'OMG, actual bears! Dislike neways, not what I was expecting'.

Well, it clearly said bear in the title, Grizz thought annoyed.

He scrolled further until he hit a positive comment.

'Way too hard core for me.'

Somebody thinks they're hard core, that's a good thing, right?

Somehow, Grizz wasn't as sure as he'd like to be.

'They're not lying! LMAO, still not bad if you like furries lol.'

Grizz didn't understand that comment.

"Would still hit that."

Nope, didn't understand that one either.

X

"Why are there so many mean people in the world?" Panda asked, disheartened.

"Don't let it get to you little bro," Grizz put on his best 'big brother' face, "I bet it's just guys who are jealous of how cute you are and all the girls you're gonna get."

"Really?" Panda didn't looked up, even he could tell Grizz was lying. Nonetheless, his ears perked up a little at the thought.

"I bet they are!" Grizz nodded confidently, thumping his own chest to emphasize his point. "Let's just forget about them and go get ice cream instead."

"A girl says she think you are adorable." Ice Bear refreshed Panda's Youtube page, redirecting his attention to the much larger video-sharing site. .

"Really? She did?" Panda pounced off the floor with the ferocity worthy of a bear and lunged towards his laptop. "Heh, heh, she really did! And she thinks I'm adorable and wants to meet me!"

Grizz leaned over, "Emily, and she's in LA too! What are you waiting for?"

Emily turned out to be a ten-year-old in Chloe's old class before Chloes started skipping grades. Chloe recommended the videos to her and they were a huge hit in her grade school. They did end up going out for ice cream together (two scoops) and put panda's disliked video behind them.

Though none of them ever did figure out why there're people online who just doesn't like hip-hop bears.

* * *

 **A/N:** I never even watched the series but I thought it would be fun to jot down the mistake I made. Lol.

I debated whether I should post this at all, given the age of the target audience for this show. So in the end, I compromised by upping the rating to an M despite basically PG content.


End file.
